1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a press-button for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers generally employ press-buttons power switches. Controlling the accuracy or reliability of a press-button is important for an electronic device.
A typical press-button includes a pressing member, a contact piece, and a stationary contact. The pressing member includes a protrusion extending from a middle portion of a lower end of the pressing member. The contact piece is an arched resilient piece positioned between the protrusion of the pressing member and the stationary contact. The protrusion of the pressing member abuts the contact piece. When an external force is applied to the pressing member, the protrusion presses the contact piece to deform and contact the stationary contact. When the external force is removed, an elastic force created by the contact piece pushes the pressing member to return to an original position. The typical press-button may further include a spring sleeved on the protrusion. The spring is configured to support the pressing member and create an elastic force for helping the pressing member to reset.
However, the protrusion of the typical press-button extends from the middle portion of the lower end of the pressing member, so that the spring is also positioned on the middle portion of the lower end of the pressing member. In order to operate the press-button accurately, the external force should be applied on a middle portion of an upper end of the pressing member. If the external force is not applied to the middle portion, the spring and the protrusion of the pressing member may not sufficiently press the contact piece. Thus, the contact piece cannot contact the stationary contact accurately. In addition, the spring may be latched by the protrusion and cannot return to a normal state to reset the pressing member. Therefore, the controlling accuracy or the reliability of the typical press-button is relatively low, and a pressing sense of operating the press-button may be uncomfortable.
Therefore, a new press-button for electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.